1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passive devices and modules for a transceiver and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to passive devices and modules for a transceiver in which capacitors, inductors and etc. are formed on and under a dielectric layer using a Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) technique, and connected to each other to form a circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As radio communication techniques have been improved, techniques for improving the communication quality of mobile communication systems and downsizing the mobile communication systems have been developed. Also, transmitting and receiving methods for radio communication systems have been developed using separate frequencies in several frequency bands, for example code division multiple access (CDMA) mode using a frequency band of 900 MHz, and personal communication system (PCS) mode using a frequency band of 18 GHz, etc. Therefore, in transceivers that use these multiple bands, the downsizing of the radio communication systems is required.
To downsize personal mobile communication systems, it is most important to reduce the sizes of passive devices, which take up the most space in personal mobile communication systems. Since passive devices used in general mobile communication systems are mostly discrete devices and take up a lot of space on a substrate, they increase the area required for chip mounting and the manufacturing cost. In particular, inductors take up a great deal of space and degrade communication quality.